Johto Chronicles
The Johto Chronicles What is this I don't even... It is 2556; reconstruction efforts are at full force, working 'round the clock to restore the war torn empires of the Orion Spur. The ongoing Great Schism, while far from over, has toned down by a noticable amount, while factions such as the United Nations Space Command and fractured Kig Yar space are well on there way to returning order to their respective spheres of astral influence. However, amidst the regrowth, a lost colony ship has finally stumbled upon aid, if that's what you want to call it... ''Johto Chronicles'' Prologue K aden Volkar wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat to enjoy a lunch of chicken noodle soup at the city's trainer hub. It was a large outdoor patio with dozens of other trainers, breeders, trackers, and rangers conversing about their latest adventures. Some were still only ten years old while others were adults nearing thirty. Kaden himself was a trainer of sorts; he didn't really battle all too much though he did have his own companion and he was never one to decline a battle challenge. "Hey, big guy! You wanna quick battle?" Kaden heard from behind him as he quietly enjoyed his soup, into which he added pepper sauce. "Sure, I'll take it. Just remember that I'm not a big guy. I'm only sixteen, little man," Kaden said to the lad. "Whatever, let's get to it!" the boy said as Kaden grabbed his bowl and slurped the rest out while following the boy to a nearby field designated solely for such events. "Let's go!" the boy said as he retrieved a red and white ball from a clip on his belt, pressed a button on it and causing it to swell in his hand, and throwing it out towards Kaden. It cast out a flurry of red, gold, and white beams, which in turn took the shape of a reptilian creature. The shape then transformed into a red creature with a flame on its tail and the spirit of battle in its eye. "Go, Charmeleon!" he shouted. "Only that thing? See if you can beat this," Kaden called out as he repeated the same process, only with a ball that had a black top and metallic gold decorations. The cast form took the shape of a massive snake nearly ten meters in length before it was revealed that it was comprised completely of stone. "You got it, Onyx!" Kaden called to the creature the massive rock-beast as it let out a blood-curdling roar unlike most of his species. Momentarily, dozens of others from the hub and the surrounding area made their way over to watch the friendly skirmish. The two trainers began to yell out the names of previously rehearsed moves and special attacks and the two creatures began to spar with one another in a grand display of talent and skill. The first move of the fight was the lizard's attempt to launch a spherical blast of fire at the Onyx, though to no avail as it quickly dodged it. "Onyx, go under!" Kaden ordered. The massive sedimentary serpent began to rapidly rotate all of the boulders that made up its body and it burrowed underground like a living drill press. The behemoth disappeared under the hard soil in the clearing, leaving behind a massive hole and awe. "Charmeleon, don't move!" the boy commanded. It did so, though not knowing why. He gave this order as Onyx could sense motion, though the trick was shattered when the naïve combatant panicked and ran for the safety of a tree. Before the short sprint was halfway through, Onyx caught up to it and burst through the surface, launching both of them into the air and leaving Charmeleon unconscious. "Noooo!" the boy yelled out as he collapsed to the ground in defeat. Kaden walked over after patting his Onyx between the eyes (which surprisingly was felt by Onyx's nerves and well-appreciated) and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You have years ahead of you, you'll get a lot farther before you know it," he comforted the boy with uprising words. "Thanks, maybe me and you will meet up sometime again?" the child said with a hopeful face. Kaden nodded as he and the Onyx slowly walked off to the nearest Poké-Center. Category:Rozh